Saving The World
by MusicMagician07
Summary: It's been two years since Him begun to rule the world. It's up to fifteen year old Alexa to save her friends, family, and the world. Can she do it? Sequel to Missing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Haha, rewrote the prequel to this, Missing, quite some time ago. Better finish the rewritten version of this one now.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and the plot.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Quickly, I hit Candy with my metal bar.<em>

_I smirk, satisfied with my swing. But then, I have Anastasia thrown in my direction._

"_Ow, you okay?" I ask as I rub my head._

"_Yes," my older cousin answers sadly._

"_Hey, what's wrong?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_For wha-"_

_Before I knew it, Anastasia has paralysed me. Her paralyse powers are very useful, but it takes a lot of time to have enough power to use it again. So, why is she attacking me with it!? Why not Candice or Him!?_

"_I figured out the prophecy, I just didn't want to tell anybody. So, this is good bye for now, Alexa," Anastasia says before returning to her battle with Candice._

_What? What is she thinking! Get back here! I need to fight too!_

"_Guys, we got to evacuate! Him's about to turn all of us evil!" I hear Aaron exclaim._

"_Time is ticking. One minute to go," Him laughs._

"_Crap. Everyone, out!" Uncle Brick says._

_I watch through my half lidded eyes as my mom carries me and hands me to Rafe._

"_Take care of her," she simply says as she returns to her battle with Brute._

_I feel dad pat my head one last time before he aids mom with the battle._

_What… What are they doing! Mom, dad, why aren't you coming with us! Why did Anastasia paralyse me!?_

"_Let's go!" Jake exclaims as he leads the way out._

_The six of us quickly rush to the exit, but not without six other setbacks._

"_We aren't going to let you all walk out just like that," Candice says._

"_Watch us," Anastasia replies._

_I see Anastasia whisper something to Jake. With a stricken expression, Jake agrees and rushes to the portal of leading back to Mount Everest._

_The four of us (Jake, Aaron, Rafe, and I) enter through the portal. Seconds later, we're at the peak of Mount Everest._

"_Did everyone make it?" Aaron asks._

_Through the darkness, I see Jake sadly shake his head._

"_I don't know why I didn't stay by Anastasia's side. But she told me to go and that she got everything under control," Jake mumbles. "It looks like Anastasia and Annabella are still in Him's world."_

_What!? Why!?_

_I should have been there with them! I should be there fighting side by side with my family! Anastasia, why did you paralyse me! What the hell do you mean by she figured out the prophecy? Why did she say good-bye?_

"_We better get as far away as we can from here," Rafe says as he puts up my hood. "Him's not going to just sit there with an army of seventeen super humans."_

"_You're right," Aaron agrees, voice stricken with pain. "Let's get out of here." '_

I wake up panting and drenched in sweat. Not that dream again. For two years, it has been haunting me.

Two years ago, I turned thirteen. Two years ago, my parents disappeared along with my two other cousins' parents. Two years ago, I let them slip out of my grasp and into Him's filthy hands.

I'm Alexa, a fifteen year old girl who sometimes masquerades as a boy to study Him's movements. I have black short hair (short enough to spike it upwards to make me look like a boy but long enough to make me look like a girl with it down) and forest green eyes like my father.

I used to be part of the Elite Powerpuff Girls, but we were broken up when Him turned my cousins evil to serve his sinister purposes. The two other members of the Elite Powerpuff Girls were Anastasia (my older cousin who looks like her mom, Blossom) and Annabella (who kind of looks like her mom, Bubbles). When Him kidnapped our parents and sent us on a wild scavenger hunt for them… well, at the end, he managed to defeat us. He trapped my parents, my cousins, and their parents in his world and somehow turned them evil.

I escaped with Jake (Anastasia's counterpart), Rafe (my counterpart), and Aaron (Annabella's counterpart). Those three boys were known as the Elite Rowdyruff boys.

The only reason why I escaped is because Anastasia paralysed me, stating that she figured out what the prophecy we saw at Makalu Mountain in the Himalayas. Up until now, I still don't get what she meant and why she paralysed me. Fine, figure out the prophecy, but why paralyse me, your own teammate?!

Anyway, after Him turned my family evil, he wasted no time taking over the world.

He destroyed cities, burned down important structures, forced leaders around the world to step down. Then, Him somehow turned the clock back in time and made everyone live like they were in the late middle ages. No cars, no electronics, anything you can think of that we have now is gone! It's like we're living in a mixed late middle ages and Victorian Era! Him even made himself king!

Even the clothes we where is different! Like I said, the clothes we wear are like something from the Victorian Era. But, Him and everyone who is related to him has those fancy looking clothes made of silk or whatever. People below him have crappier looking clothes. But, it you have job that pays well, then you actually have decent looking clothes.

During the earlier rein of Him, he sent out armies of people to search for the boys and I. We knew we couldn't hide in fear forever, Him would find us someday. So, we decided to fake our deaths with the help of Pico Coco (the creator of the Elite Rowdyruff Boys). From there, we changed our identities. We changed our names and our appearance. Also, we knew we couldn't just sit back and watch our world cower as Him takes control; so teamed up. The boys and I are known as the Destruction Boys.

Everyday or so, we would make a mess of things at Him's castle; hence the name Destruction Boys.

Earlier, when I explained I have short hair enough to spike up, I needed to look like a boy to actually trick Him and his henchmen. But, I'm not the only one who changed hair styles.

Jake cut his hair pretty short so he didn't have to tie it back anymore. Then Rafe cut off his side bangs that covered his left eye (he was pretty upset about that). Aaron, he nearly buzz cut his hair. All of them but we wears a black baseball cap except me.

We need to protect our identities, we don't want Him coming after us when he find out that we're still alive (he thinks the 'Destruction Boys' aren't a threat, but he does get annoyed every time we trash his castle). To add to protecting our identities, we got new names. Jake's name is Tommy, Rafe's is Damon, Aaron's name is Sam, and I have two names (one girl name and one boy); Janice and Gary.

"Alexa, can I come in?" I hear Rafe whisper as he knocks on the door.

"Yeah," I say, snapping out of my post nightmare state.

We only us our real names when we're together (just the boys and I because everyone we ultimately trust is either missing or dead).

"Why are you here? It's pretty late. Also, didn't you get caught by Him's guards?" I ask as Rafe takes a seat beside me.

"I know you would have those dreams every once and awhile, so I came by," Rafe answers. "And, did you forget, I'm Rafe of the Elite Rowdyruff Boys, those guys don't stand a chance against me."

"Haha, true, and, thanks… I love you."

"I know."

"You're supposed to say it back idiot!"

"I know, but you look cute when you're mad."

I cross my arms and pout.

"Fine, I love you."

"I know."

"Hey!"

Um, if you're wondering about this, well… You see… when we were fourteen, Rafe finally had the guts to tell me he likes me, but then at first, I couldn't believe my ears, but in time, I found out I like him too. We keep this a secret from his brothers since, well, Anastasia and Annabella were their crushes. We didn't want them to feel upset or anything.

"How long do you think we have to live like this?" I ask as Rafe lies down on my lap. "I'm sick of staying in this secret room Grandpa has in his laboratory."

"I don't know. Him is still pretty powerful. And, if you're so sick of this place, you can stay with me," Rafe suggests.

"No. You know the plan; the four of us live separately so Him wouldn't capture us so easily."

"Yeah, yeah."

That's the plan Jake thought of. If Him somehow figures out one or all of our identities, then he would come to four different places, making it harder to capture all four of us.

Rafe yawns as he sits up.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" my boyfriend asks with puppy dog eyes.

"You always ask that even when you know you can," I sigh as I roll my eyes with a slight grin. "But you know the rules, no getting too touchy."

"Yeah, I know," he chuckles. "Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, boring chapter. It's just a recap chapter with a bit of surprise in it. Well, hopefully next chapter is more of an excitement. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Review!**

**~MusicMagician07**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, I ****only ****own my stuff.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys… Rafe, Alexa, wake up," I hear Aaron say.<p>

I shift around in my bed and look up. It took a little while before I realise what is going on.

"Aaron! Jake!" I exclaim as I quickly push Rafe out of my bed.

"Ow! Hey- Hi guys," Rafe greets as he quickly stands up.

"Mind telling us why you two were together?" Jake questions.

"I couldn't sleep and I happen to run into Rafe during a walk I was taking because I kept remembering my nightmare," I half lie.

Jake completely believes it while Aaron is a tiny bit suspicious.

"Okay then. Let's get going," Jake says as he throws Rafe his Destruction Boys outfit. "I'm running out of food, let's get some from Him. Plus…"

"I'm also running out of food. So, you guys get out so I can get dressed," I say as I push them out the door into the lab that used to be my Grandpa's.

I lean on my closed door as I recall what Jake was going to say.

Aside from food and strategy when we mess up Him's castle, we go there to visit Anastasia and Annabella. They, along with the Powerpunk Siblings, patrol the castle. I'm not sure what happened to my parents and my Aunts and Uncles though, they don't seem to patrol anywhere.

Sighing, I put on my black baggy hoodie and baggy dark jeans. I carefully spike my hair up with gel as I see my girl appearance transform into a boy appearance on this broken mirror. When I mentioned earlier about everyone having to wear Victorian style clothing, well, the boys and I kept some clothes that we knew Him would throw away. We're probably the only ones in the world who still owns jeans and hoodies and sneakers.

Anyway, if you're wondering what this room is, truthfully, I have no idea. When the four of us returned to Townsville, we knew we needed a place to hide. By then my paralysis wore off and I was able to suggest that we hide in Grandpa's lab. But Him was planning to demolish the house. So during the panic, Aaron fell and grabbed onto the bookshelf. Apparently, there was a tiny button where Aaron had grabbed.

The bookshelf had moved and we found a door that lead deeper into the ground. That staircase leads to this room, which is where I stay now.

I quickly lace up my sneakers and grab the bag I use to keep the food we steal.

I run up the stairs and into the old and dusty lab. I look around to find my companions who are nowhere to be found. Maybe they went ahead of me.

I run up the stairs and jump over a fallen beam on the fourth step from the top. I peek out from the door to see if anyone is around the area. Seeing that there's no one around, I quickly fly over to Him's castle.

Him's castle takes up the entire downtown Townsville. So, it's pretty easy to sneak in since there aren't many guards around the perimeter; it's also a good thing there isn't much guards since there's still a lime green streak behind me every time I fly.

I spot Jake as he flies into his hiding spot behind a couple of bushes. I silently follow him.

"Hey, why did you leave without me?" I ask as I land behind him.

"Holy cra- Geez Alex- I mean Gary, don't scare me like that," Jake whispers. "Well, you were taking too long so we decided to go on ahead."

Shrugging, I crawl over to my set of hiding bushes.

I hear Jake whistle three times like a bird which signals us to start this raid.

Quick as a wink, I fly over the wall and into the storage house where they keep all the fruits and vegetables. They moved their food supply every few months because they know we raid it all the time. Dumbasses, why don't they put protection or something? Wait, actually, don't since we won't be able to get food that way.

As soon as I start to place the apples in my bag, I start to hear explosions outside. Looks like the diversion has started.

I quickly add some bananas, tomatoes, lettuce, carrots, grapes, and some other things knowing that Him's guards know what's going on by now.

"Hey, drop the food," I hear Josh, a member of the Powerpunk Siblings, orders.

"Nah, we work hard to steal these," I say, trying to deepen my voice.

"Seriously, are you a girl disguised as a guy or just some dude with a late puberty? I mean your voice is so girly!"

This is why I prefer to fight Josh; he's an idiot!

"Hey Josh, catch!" I say as I throw an apple and a flaming ball at him.

As he tried to dodge it, I take my leave out the window. But before I can fly back to the safe house, I run into Anastasia. From the outside, she looks the same. Although, if you look into her eyes, you can tell it isn't her. Her eyes show a pool of red nothingness that just stares at you.

"I see you got a new upgrade, Red," I comment as I notice my older cousin wearing a knight's armour. "But hate to break it to you, it's not the Middle Ages, we're living in the twenty-first century."

"Now, now, Gary, you know Him wouldn't like it if he saw you in that kind of clothing," she says with an evil smirk.

"Geez, why does Him even want us to wear clothing like that anyway? It's so meaningless."

"I don't know, why don't you ask him yourself after we capture you?"

I activate my energy shield as I sense someone shooting laser beams at me.

"You know that will never happen," I say as I start to levitate. "Well, see you!"

With that, I take off into the sky with my energy field still around me. Within these two years, I've learned how to use my energy shield while I'm flying. It was hard, but it was worth it.

Suddenly, I feel my energy field being attacked. I look behind me to find Anastasia and Josh chasing me. They just don't want to give up their food, do they? I mean, share the food guys, don't be greedy!

I stop in my tracks and put a shield around them. Then, I gesture the energy shield to drop to the ground. The energy shield drops to the ground, giving me enough time to teleport to the safe house.

I arrive at the mouth of the cave. Quickly, I use my night vision and enter the cave. I walk deeper and deeper into the cave. Left, right, right, left, left, and right. To regular people, this seems to be a dead end with a crack on a wall. But, if you enter the crack, you'll find our safe house.

I squeeze through the crack and shuffle for about four feet before I find myself in our small hide out. Like always, I'm the first one here.

I take place my bag on the wooden table and take a seat right in front of it as I wait for Jake, Rafe, and Aaron to arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**~MusicMagician07**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes later, my counterpart and his brothers enter through the crack on the wall.<p>

"Hey," I greet. "What took you guys so long?"

"Aaron here started messing up as soon as Annabella joined the fight," Jake grumbles as he points over to him.

"Hey! If you saw Anastasia, then you would mess up just as bad!" Aaron exclaims as he wraps a bandage around his bleeding forearm.

"Whoa, okay guys, just chill," Rafe says as he tries to break up the fight. "We'll get them back soon."

"Easy for you to say! You have Alexa by your side!" Jake growls.

"Okay, hey, I will never in a billion years have feelings for him," I lie. "Anyway, would you guys just calm down? They're my family! I lost my entire family in one day! My Grandfather went missing and the rest of my family turned evil. You guys still have each other; I have no one!"

With that, I take the basket that I sorted my share of the stolen food and exit through the different entrance that leads to a waterfall exit. Before I cross exit through a slight gap in the waterfall, I rinse my hair so the gel will come off. Then I quickly change into my plain tattered green dress that ends around my ankles, tie a white apron around my waist, and switch my sneakers into flats.

I hide my clothes at the bottom of my basket as I use my energy shield to protect me from the waterfall as I exit.

From the forest, I head into the town.

Even the houses now look like they're from the Middle Ages or something. The shops and restaurants (or whatever you call it) are made of wood with wooden shutters and all that. But, further towards Him's castle, there's actually still a few buildings.

As I enter the town, I have to pass the old neighbourhoods of Townville. Some of the houses still stand tall while others are just run down. Further down the road is a tiled concrete road that leads into the shopping district. That's where I give a bit of my share of food away.

"Hey, Janice!" I hear Lihua, a friend of mine, call as she runs up to me.

Lihua is an eighteen year old Asian girl with shoulder length pink hair and purple eyes. We met just after my fake death. I help her sell fruit sometimes to earn some money.

"Hey," I greet as I hand her an apple.

"I always wonder where you get these. Anyway, did you hear? The Destruction Boys have stolen some food again from the King!" Lihua whispers excitedly.

"Really now?"

"Yeah!"

Then she looks behind her at the castle that is seen everywhere around the village.

"You know, I never told this to anyone, but… the King took my little sister when he took over the world," Lihua says with a sadden expression. "The only reason I came here is hoping that one day, she'll be released. But, I don't think that's going to happen soon."

So, she's like me. Him took away her family by force. But, what would he want with Lihua's little sister? My family, I get it, but a normal human girl?

"Don't worry, someday, your younger sister will escape. I bet the Destruction Boys will somehow set her free by accident," I say. "I mean, destruction is the name of their team; so maybe they'll accidentally free her."

"But from what I hear from the guards that patrol town, they only seem to care about the food," she mumbles.

"Oh, don't think like that. Here, I have a few oranges in here. Take some," I say as I give my friend three oranges.

"You know, every time the Destruction Boys steal from the caste, on the same day you get some food, why is that?" Lihua asks with a suspicious expression.

"I don't know. Every time those boys raid the castle, I find a basket outside my house with these fruits and vegetables in it," I quickly lie.

"Oh, looks like those boys may have a crush on you," Lihua teases.

Ha, I doubt it. Well, I doubt my cousins' counterparts… and myself is out of the question. But at least she got Rafe right.

"They're not my type."

"Yeah right. Anyway, I have to open the shop soon, let's get going!"

"Okay."

I follow Lihua deeper into the shopping district of the town. Soon enough we reach her little fruit concession stand. Lihua stands behind the counter selling fruits while I sort them out of their boxes and into the stands in front of the counter.

The sun rises higher into the sky as more people come out to buy food. The only thing Him did properly was to make sure the village isn't crowded like in the Middle Ages. So, at least it isn't stuffy and hard to breath, which makes this job bearable.

"Hey did you hear?"

"What? Is it about the Destruction Boys again? I already heard it this morning."

"No, I heard the castle guards gossip how the three princes are turning nineteen soon and are looking for brides."

"Really?!"

"Yes! Since Prince Josh and Prince Andrew are planning to wed the two former Elite Powerpuff Girls."

"What about Prince Rudy?"

"He wanted to wed that other Elite Powerpuff, but sadly she died in a freak accident during a battle. So, he's planning to find a bride in this town!"

"Really?! Oh my, I better get my daughter ready. It would be amazing if the prince would pick her."

Say what? Josh and Andrew are planning to marry my cousins?! But they're just turning nineteen and my cousins are just fifteen! What the hell is Him thinking!? I know those Powerpunk Siblings would marry my cousins! They hate them!

"Janice? Hello? Earth to Janice?" Lihua says as she waves a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah?"

"There's a fresh box of cherries over there. Put them into those containers and put them out at the front," Lihua orders. "By the way, you're not considering on marrying Prince Rudy, are you? You seemed very deep in thought after those women gossiped about it."

"What! Ew, no! He's not my type!" I exclaim. Luckily it's quite loud in the area, so no one turned my direction. "Anyway, I have a boyfriend."

Oh shit! Why did I just say that!?

"Really?"

"Um, no, I'm just messing with you."

"Yeah right! Now tell me, who!"

"No!"

Man, should I tell this to Jake and Aaron? Will they get even angrier at each other and then we won't work together as a team? What will I do?

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**~MusicMagician07**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, the village was pretty much buzzing about the supposed wedding and shit. But, the gossip of the day is Rudy going to find his bride to be in the village. This is so stupid! Why would those two Powerpunk morons want to marry my cousins!? That's the last person on Earth they would marry!<p>

Also, why marry at such a young age! What the hell is going on behind those castle walls?! Better yet, what the hell is going through Him's mind!? I'm one hundred percent sure that Him is behind this.

"Hey, I'm back," I say as I enter through the waterfall exit of our hideout.

As I turn the corner to the room, I find that no one is there. Plus, the campfire isn't lit up yet. Where did everyone go? They didn't want to eat dinner with each other tonight? Geez, what a bunch of drama queens.

"Fine then, I'll take tonight's dinner to my place and eat it all myself," I grumble as I head back. I stop using my night vision thinking no one will be back till tomorrow.

Suddenly, I hear three sets of footsteps echo around our cave. Immediately, I activate my night vision. A few seconds later, Jake, Rafe, and Aaron come into view.

"Hey, where were you guys, I was about to leave," I say as they pass by me.

Jake just lights the campfire while Aaron takes a seat on one of the four chairs.

"What's their problem?"

"I'm guessing you heard about the marriage shit," Rafe says.

"Well of course! I work at a freaking shopping area where a shit load of people would gossip about who knows what."

"Anyway, those two are pretty pissed. I'm not even sure if they would like to eat today."

"Hey you bunch of drama queens, just calm down," I say as I place the basket of food in front of them. "It's not confirmed yet if they're getting married or whatever. Him might just be messing with our minds."

"How could we calm down, Alexa?" Aaron asks. "You have no idea what we're feeling."

"Also, it sounds to us that it's confirmed. The whole damn town is pretty excited for it too," Jake adds.

"Plus, why would Him be messing with our minds if he thinks we're all dead?"

"First, Aaron, you guys stop acting like depressed teenage girls after a damn heartbreak. Second, Jake, the town is excited for Rudy looking for a bride to be in the village. Lastly, Him could be messing with the Destruction Boys' head," I answer.

"Why would Him be messing with the Destruction Boys' heads? 'We' barely even know Anastasia and Annabella," Rafe asks as he sides with his brothers.

"I don't know. Maybe he thinks half of us has a crush on them or something."

"Alexa, just don't be too rough on my brothers that act like the sisters I never wanted," Rafe whispers. "I'd be pretty depressed if Rudy was stating he's going to marry you. But then again, I'll just beat the crap out of him if the world wasn't so messed up."

I just giggle and hand him a piece of bread.

"Hey, just eat up guys. We got pretty lucky today since Lihua's friend gave her some bread," I say. "You know how rare it is for us to eat bread. I also got us a bit of meat from Lihua's uncle."

The two brothers just nod and nibble on their food. Geez, who knew the Elite Rowdyruff Boys could be this pathetically depressed. I should knock some sense into them tomorrow.

Dinner ended as soon as it started. No one talked while the tension in the air was pretty thick. I quickly left because I couldn't stand it anymore. But now, I do feel sorry for them. You know, now that I think about it, I think Jake and Aaron wants to save my cousins more than I do. Don't get me wrong, I want to save them to, but… Jake and Aaron, they… actually, I don't know how to explain it. Their love for my cousins is beyond my comprehension.

Actually, love is beyond my comprehension. Yes I'm in a relationship, but what is love? All I know is that I feel this fuzzy feeling when Rafe is around and when I see him, he makes me smile and I can't help it at all. To add to that, when he looks at my direction, my heart starts to beat faster and my face heats up; is that what love is?

"Alexa… is that you?" I hear a male voice ask from behind me.

I turn my head just a bit. With a bit of the moonlight shining down on this bare spot that's surrounded by trees, I see Rudy three feet away from me.

How can he see that I'm Alexa? My hair cut is different and I'm definitely taller and a bit curvier than the last time we saw. He can't figure out it's me! It's impossible!

"I don't know who this Alexa person is, my dear Prince," I say, trying not to panic. "I must go now."

I break into a run as I try to get away from him. But my run isn't fast enough; I can hear him getting closer and closer. Good thing we're in a deep in the forest with almost no light from the moon is lighting up the pathway, I can teleport.

Quickly, I teleport up on a tree in the shadows. I use my night vision to make sure Rudy runs by so I can get away safely.

"Hey bro! Where are you going?" I hear another male voice ask. Then, I start to hear two other pairs of running footsteps closing in around the area.

"I think I saw Alexa!" Rudy exclaims.

"What cha you talking about? She's dead," I hear the second male voice say. "I mean, ya saw her die when Candice froze her and threw her into the volcano."

Finally, the three voices came into view. There, standing under the tree I'm hiding in is Josh, Rudy, and Andrew, three members of the Powerpunk Siblings.

"I'm sure I saw her though…"

"The moon and the forest are messin' with ya," Josh says.

"Josh is right. We should just search the forest some other day," Andrew agrees. "We've search half of the forest already. Pretty soon, the Destruction Boys will have no place to hide."

Then the three boys fly off to the castle leaving blood red, murky green, and stormy blue streaks behind them.

So that's why those guys were in the forest. I should warn Rafe and the others. But, they should have gone back to their own safe house. I'll just tell them tomorrow.

Checking if the cost is clear, I silently fly back to my safe house as I leave a lime green streak behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**~MusicMagician07**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>For the first time in five months, I didn't have that same nightmare. My nightmares are on and off, but mostly on.<p>

I check the wall clock that ticks annoyingly. It's already six in the morning? Crap, Lihua will be so angry by the time I get to the fruit stand.

I quickly put on my working clothes and head out the door.

Running through the shopping district, I realise that no one is around here. It's like a ghost town. But soon, I run into Lihua.

"Janice, I was looking for you!" Lihua exclaims as she grabs my wrist and whisks me away.

"H-hey, where are we going in such a hurry?" I ask as I let her drag me.

"The king is going to make a speech. Apparently it's important; so if we're late, he'll have our asses."

"That doesn't sound good."

Lihua and I manage to sneak into the town square without any trouble. We stand at the very back, knowing the both of us hate the King, but don't want to be caught doing anything that might enrage him.

Seconds later, a high-pitched voice booms out of nowhere.

"Hello, my people! I'm sure many of you are wondering why I have summoned you here," Him greets as he descends from the sky. "Today is the second anniversary of the fall of the Elite Powerpuff Girls and Elite Rowdyruff Boys."

The crowd is forced to cheer, afraid if they don't, Him will have their heads.

"So, my family and I decided to celebrate it; and since you're part of my kingdom, you all are considered family. We are planning to track down the Destruction Boys and rid of them like we did with the two Elite groups."

Say what! Him's going to try and kill us? Oh, I hope Jake, Rafe, and Aaron are here right now, they really should know about this. I mean, what are we going to do now? Him's most likely going to double his guards and track us down twenty-four seven.

"And that's not all, my grandson, Rudy, is looking for a wife. He will pick one of you lucky young ladies soon enough."

Suddenly, girly shrieks erupt from the crowd as Rudy floats above the stage with his arms crossed. If I could laser beam him right now, I would. I still need to repay that douche bag from two years ago when he tricked me.

Him quickly dismisses the town as Rudy lands on the stage and is mobbed by girls that come from rich families (well, not as rich as Him, but you get the point). I glare at the man in the middle for a few seconds, then turn to follow Lihua to the fruit stand to do our daily work.

"Those girls are mindless. Don't they know what the King has done to this world?" Lihua questions.

"I agree," I say. "But I guess they just want to show off that they're the wife of the King's grandson. So, yeah, they're stupid."

Lihua just laughs at my comment as we arrive at the fruit stand.

The day continues as always, me unpacking fruits and selling them while Lihua handles the money and stands behind the counter. But my day is soon ruined when I hear a deep voice at the counter.

"I'm sorry, your highness, but we are out of peaches," I hear Lihua say.

Shit, Lihua might be in a bit of trouble right now. Rudy might so something idiotic, so right now, I should step in. I mean, I'm the only one who dares to beat the shit out of this guy.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" I ask as I come up from behind my boss.

"Janice, is there any more peaches at the back? We don't seem to have any out here," Lihua says calmly even though a hint of fear is seen in her eyes.

"Oh, we just sold the last few a couple minutes ago."

"I'm so sorry, Prince Rudy, but if you would like, I could send the next batch to you when it arrives."

Rudy shakes his head then turns to me.

"You, come here," he orders.

I follow as told. I can't be suspicious and not follow his orders, right? I mean, beating the crap out of him is just for payback, but I need to follow his orders to seem like a normal human being. I know, it doesn't make sense, but hey, that's me for you.

Rudy looks down at me as he scans my emotionless face.

"What's your name?"

"Janice."

"Well, Janice, are you in a relationship at the moment?"

I quickly glance around to see the girls surrounding him have their mouths open with shock with wide eyes accompanying the looks. If I wasn't in front of most of the town, I would have started laughing a long time ago.

"Yes, Prince Rudy, I am in a relationship," I reply. Then, I feel a pair of arms snake itself around my waist.

"Your highness, she's with me."

I turn back to see Rafe glaring at Rudy as he has me in a protective hug.

"And who might you be?" Rudy asks, returning the glare.

"I'm Damon, Janice's boyfriend," Rafe replies as he tries not to punch Rudy around the world.

Rudy and Rafe have a stare off that seemed to last for hours. To add to that, me standing in-between them doesn't make things better. Even as different people, Rudy and Rafe are still mortal enemies.

"Hey, dude, we should get back to the castle," Andrew says as he lands behind Rudy.

"Fine," Rudy huffs as he glares one more time at Rafe then leaves with his cousin.

Seconds later, Lihua pops up in front of me with eyes sparkling.

"Wow, Janice, I never would have thought that the Prince would fight for you!" Lihua exclaims. Then she turns to Rafe. "And this is the boyfriend you refuse to tell me about. Hi, I'm Lihua!"

Rafe looks at the older woman and nods in acknowledgement.

"Wow, not much a man for words, huh?"

"Um, Lihua, I don't think this is a good time to talk… Especially for me," I say as I gesture to all the girls that are glaring daggers at me.

"Oh, yeah, go take a day off, I can handle the stand," Lihua says with a thumbs up.

Thanking her quickly, I grab Rafe's hand and bolt. I do not want to stick around with an angry mob of spoiled rich girls who want to marry Rudy. Sure I can take them on, but I rather not since I would have to listen to their annoying voices.

Soon, Rafe and I are just at the entrance of the forest.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I ask as I lean on a tree.

Rafe shakes his head.

"Hey, say something. Are you still pissed off at Rudy? Don't worry, I'm not going to let that son of a bitch take me away from you."

"Alexa," Rafe says but then immediately trails off.

"You're worried about what Him said, about killing us," I say. "Don't worry, as long as we don't lose our cool, we're fine. Plus, we can just lay low for a month and it'll be all good."

Finally, Rafe grins.

"Fine, you win," He says. Grabbing my hand, Rafe pulls me towards the town again.

"H-hey, I won't go back there! Those annoying girls will try and murder me even though they can't," I exclaim. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious, Alexa? I'm taking you on a date," Rafe replies with a wink.

I feel a blush rise up to my face. Quickly, I burry my face in my hands.

"Rafe-"

Suddenly, all the happiness I just felt disappeared.

Right in front of me, Rafe is kissing some long haired brunette girl. Controlling my anger, I quickly teleport into the forest then break out into a run.

Stupid Rafe, asking me on a date then kisses a different girl. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Rafe!

"I hate you!" I scream into the forest.

I continue to run deeper into the forest, but soon enough, I just collapse at the base of a tree near a lake. I hug my legs as I rest my head on my knees.

"Stupid," I whisper as a single tear rolls down my face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ehhh, bad ending. Sorry if it seems a bit out of character. I was kind of off writing a different FanFiction because I had a writer's block after the first 100 words on here, so yeah. Anyway, let's get something interesting going since I have a feeling nothing much has been going on.**

**Review!**

**~MusicMagician07**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and the plot.**

* * *

><p>Day soon turned into night. I've sat under this tree for the whole day, moping like Jake and Aaron just days earlier. Now I get how they feel. Karma's a bitch (if you can even call this karma).<p>

Sighing, I stand knowing I can't just sit there forever. Just as I take a step, I hear the bushes rustle around me, quickly, I jump up into the tree and hide in the shadows. Soon I see the same long haired brunette girl from today stand just at the center of the opening around the trees. About a minute or two later, my counterpart shows up.

"Rafe, so nice of you to make it," the girl says with a smile.

"Lavender," Rafe says with venom in his voice.

So, this chick's name is Lavender. Wait, they look like they known each other for quite some time. I wonder what their history is.

"Lavender, why?" Rafe questions with anger in his voice.

"Why what?" Lavender asks as she knows nothing.

"You know what!"

"Oh, about the kiss from earlier. Can't I kiss my boyfriend?"

Boyfriend! Don't tell me Rafe is cheating on her with me! Oh, this idiot is going to get a hell of a beating if we meet again soon (Rafe, not Lavender).

"You know we broke up a long time ago."

Oh… I take beating the shit out of him back.

"But, Rafie, why did we have to break up?"

"Don't 'Rafie' me. We broke up because I didn't like you anymore."

"Why did you not like me anymore?"

"Are you that dense? Because I finally found out my feelings for Alexa weren't hate!"

"Then what were they? Love?"

"Yes!"

The two stand in silence while I just stare agape at Rafe. When did Rafe start to have feelings for me? To add to that, I don't even remember Rafe having a girlfriend. I mean, he was too busy destroying Townsville.

"I don't get what you see in that bitch. I'm way more attractive than her," Lavender growls as she flips her hair snobbishly.

"I don't give a shit if you're 'more attractive'. I find Alexa much more beautiful than you'll ever be!" Rafe says as he glares at his ex-girlfriend.

Suddenly, Lavender grabs Rafe's shoulders and kisses him. Great, another happy moment ruined by this girl. Hey, why isn't Rafe fighting back!? Don't tell me he's enjoying this!

Before I knew it, I had jumped down from the tree, grabbed a fist full of brunette hair and pulled her back, then punched the dazed Rafe straight on the face.

"I hate you!" I scream again as I run off deeper into the forest.

Stupid Rafe, making me love you again. Stupid Rafe for breaking my heart again. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Rafe! I hate you so much!

Suddenly, I feel someone grab onto my arm and pull me towards them. Quickly, I try to punch them, but it was block just as fast. Damn, this guy also has quite e grip on me. Is this guy super human too?

"Let go of me, dammit!" I yell.

"Yo, calm down!"

Shit, I know this voice. Looking up, I see Rudy's catlike green eyes staring down at me. Oh man, I'm in big trouble.

"P-Prince Rudy, what are you doing out here this late?" I ask as I try to hide the panic in my face.

"I should ask ya the same question, Alexa," Rudy says. Growling, I rip myself away from his grasp.

"How did you know?"

No point acting like I'm not me. Rudy is one hard person to trick. Let's just hope nothing goes wrong.

"I could tell when we met at that fruit stand today. Your face hasn't really changed. But your body has changed a lot," Rudy says as he looks at me creepily.

I jump back as I ready myself for a fight.

"Go away you damn pervert!" I say, growling.

Suddenly, just as I'm about to beat the hell out of Rudy, I suddenly fall to the ground, unable to move.

"D-dammit, is Anastasia nearby?" I manage to say. Crouching down, Rudy throws me over his shoulder.

"No, that was all me. I master the art of paralysis, so I figured out how to paralyse a person while leaving a few limbs without it."

"You damn bastard!"

Chuckling darkly, Rudy flies off to the castle.

"Let go, Rudy! Let go! I said let go, you asshole!" I yell as loud as I can, hoping someone can hear me.

"Hey, you son of a bitch, let her go," I hear a deep voice command.

"Rafe, so nice of ya to join us," Rudy says as he turns around, making sure I can't see him.

"You bastard, give her back!"

"Who?"

"Alexa! Give her back to me!"

"I don't know any Alexa nearby. This is Janice."

"Don't fuck with me!"

I listen helplessly as Rafe and Rudy quarrel over Townville. I have to do something. I can't just stay slung over Rudy's shoulder. Wait, if Rudy left my face alone (wow that sounds weird), then that means I might be able to use my laser beam. It's worth a shot.

Quickly, I use my laser beam, burning his back. Swearing, Rudy lets go of me.

Shit, one thing I didn't think through when Rudy drops me, I'm still paralysed and I can't fly. Great, just great.

Suddenly, I feel myself being caught in the arms of my (hopefully still) boyfriend. Quickly, Rafe flies away to our hideout. The flight was silent. He didn't talk, neither did I. I guess we're equally mad at each other.

As we land at the mouth of the cave, Rafe finally speaks.

"Can you stand?" he asks coldly.

"I guess," I say, just a cold.

Rafe puts me down suddenly and I drop roughly on the ground.

"Ow!" I hiss as I try to stand. "I still can't stand. Rafe, help please."

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you fight back when Rudy had you, Alexa?"

"Because I was paralysed!"

"Before that; when you still had a chance!"

"Well, I did but he beat me to it," I reply crossly. "Why didn't you push away Lavender when she kissed you, huh? You said I was beautiful and that you were over her! Then when she kissed you, you didn't push her back. I had to pull her away to stop you! If you don't really love me, then I don't know anymore! I hate you, Rafe!"

With that, I teleport deeper into the cave. I sit there in the dark, thinking over what I just said. So, I wasn't thinking when I had that outburst. I wasn't thinking of what I was saying. I didn't even stop to listen to his reply. Maybe… Maybe I'm the idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**~MusicMagician07**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>Days have passed since Rafe and I last talk. Hell, we haven't even seen each other since then. I stopped going to the hideout. But of course, I still had to go to work. Lihua could sense my anger, but she held all her questions at bay.<p>

The past few days have been wake up, go to work, and sleep. Well, Aaron sometimes comes by to check if I'm fine. I guess Rafe told them about what happened between us.

He's a lucky bastard. He still has family he can talk to. Right now, I'm by myself. It sucks. I hate it.

The only bright side since our fight was that Rudy hasn't shown his damn face to me. If he does though, I wouldn't hesitate to beat the crap out of that damn guy.

"Alexa?" I hear Aaron say as he knocks on my door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

The blond boy enters my room with a forced smile on his face.

"You don't have to come by, you know," I say as I sit up from my bed.

"I know this is going nowhere, so I'll go straight to the point; go talk to Rafe."

"No."

"Why no?"

"No."

"Alexa-"

"No."

I know I'm acting like a five year old with a tantrum, but hey, I'm still very angry.

"Aaron, if you just came here because you want Rafe and I to make up, then you've just wasted your time," I say coldly.

"Well, Rafe told me what happened. So, I think the reason of your anger is why he didn't tell you about his and Lavender's past," Aaron says, ignoring my icy glare.

"Wow, that's amazing, you figured out the source of my anger, would you like a medal?" I say sarcastically.

"I'm not asking you to forgive him after this, but I'm asking you to listen and think after I tell you this."

"Whatever."

"Lavender was Him's creation."

"No surprise there."

Ignoring my comment, Aaron continues.

"The reasoning behind it was to strengthen Rafe in defeating you because you were the strongest out of the three. Since your strength inspired your cousins to work harder into getting stronger, Him knew that soon, beating the Elite Powerpuff Girls will be a challenge."

"Okay, I don't get the Lavender and Rafe dating yet," I cut Aaron off, still pretty irritated at the thought.

Again, Aaron ignores my comment and continues.

"At first, Rafe did like her. Rafe battled hard to protect her, being deceived that you were trying to hurt Lavender. After a few of our fights, Jake and I saw that Rafe didn't have the same look on his face when he battled you. And before you can cut me off, Rafe's frown does have a bit of meaning in it, just look closely."

"Fine. But I don't get the difference." I lie; I do know the difference between his frowns.

"Rafe soon broke up with Lavender after about half a year. Of course, Lavender never stopped loving Rafe. So, she came back day after day after day until one day, she stopped. I thought it was suspicious at first, but I brushed it off," Aaron explains. "Anyway, I guess what I'm trying to say is that, you misunderstood Rafe."

"One question, why didn't he immediately push Lavender away when she kissed him?" I ask, less furious.

"I don't know, maybe shock?" Aaron suggests.

"Yeah, maybe it was shock," I agree, but not believing it. Not one bit. "Thanks Aaron, I guess I'll think about it like you said. Night."

"Good night."

Aaron leaves my room without a single thought in his mind that I lied.

I know Rafe; he's my counterpart after all. He doesn't get shocked or surprised or whatever. Shock wasn't the reason why he didn't push Lavender away, it was something else.

I should just think about it tomorrow. With that, I hide under my covers and close my eyes, hoping all of this is just a really long nightmare and I'm just asleep in my room.

*****The Next Day*****

Things didn't turn out so well today.

We did our regular raiding session, confident that Him isn't going to try and kill us or whatever. But, our teamwork isn't the best since Rafe and I still despise each other. Since I'm the fastest out of the four of us, I'm supposed to quickly raid their storage. While I'm doing that, Jake, Rafe, and Aaron should be making sure that I'm not being attacked by many guards. But since Rafe is pissed off at me, he left me open on my right side, causing Anastasia to paralyse me.

But lucky for me, Jake saw and caught me before I hit the ground. To add to my dismay, they also found out that 'Gary' is just Alexa hiding behind a mask. Right now, we're just retreating.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been caught by Rudy, you dumbass," Rafe growls as he finally acknowledges my existence.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't let that bitchy brunette, Lavender, kiss you the first time," I reply, equally angry.

"She caught me by surprise!"

"And the second time too, huh? Rafe, I've known you since we were five, you never get surprised! If you really did love me, then you would have pushed her away as soon as her lips touched yours!" I exclaim with tears rolling down my cheeks. "I hate you! You ticked me into loving you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Quickly, I teleport away from Jake's arms and down to the ground below. I sit on a branch on one of the tree as I watch the three boys fly past me. I wait for a minute, then two minutes, then next thing I know, ten minutes have passed.

So, he didn't even come back for me.

"I hate you," I whisper as I clutch my arms. Sighing, I stand up. "At least the paralysis wore off."

"Hey, can you help me?" I hear a high pitched voice asks from below the tree.

I look down to see a girl about nine with long pink hair that is just a centimeter from the ground. Her purple eyes look up at me with curiosity.

"Um, sure. What's your name?" I ask as I jump down from the tree.

"I am Lijuan. I ran away from that big house over there," Lijuan says as she points over to Him's castle that can still be seen from here.

"Were you a servant?"

"Yes, but my big sister was just captured and now I'm alone and lost."

"Who's your big sister?"

"Lihua."

I look down at the small girl in front of me. Then, I remembered Lihua telling me her younger sister had been captured by Him.

"Okay, Lijuan, listen to me. I'm a friend of your sister. I'll keep you safe for the time being. Follow me, okay?" I say as I kneel down in front of the little girl.

Lijuan nods as she grabs my hand in fear of being taken away again. Quickly, I take here far away from that cursed palace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tired and sleepy~. Anyway, Lijuan is going to be very important later on. So, yeah. I guess I'm not making much sense since I'm damn sleepy right now, so… I'll shut up now.**

**Review!**

**~MusicMagician07**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hehe, going to a be sappy, romantic, and fluffy chapter just 'cause I felt like it. Though, I have a feeling this is going to be super corny. Oh well, hope you like it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and the plot.**

* * *

><p>It's been almost a month since I last spoke to Jake, Aaron, and… and Rafe. To add to that, it has almost been a month since I found Lijuan. I took her in and now she's staying in my room. I'm trying to run the fruit stand myself, but it's quite a challenge. Lucky for me, Lijuan and Lihua used to run a fruit store back in their hometown, so now, Lijuan helps me run the fruit stand.<p>

Right now, Lijuan and I are returning home after a long day at work. The moon is high in the sky on this pretty chilly night.

"Alexa, when do you think I get to see my big sister again?" Lijuan asks as she looks back at the castle that looms over the town.

"I don't know," I sigh. "We can't just knock on the castle gates and demand Him to give your sister back to us."

"I know."

I had to tell Lijuan about the feud between Him and I. I had to also tell her about my fight with Rafe. Technically, I told her a two years' worth of stories. Though, I had to explain some things to Lijuan since her English isn't that well developed yet.

Apparently, she was kidnapped at her home near Beijing. From the age of nine, she stayed in a cell deep under Him's palace. I wonder why though. Why would Him kidnap a nine year old girl from Asia just to keep her hidden under ground?

Suddenly, I feel Lijuan grab my wrist and pull me back.

"Lijuan?" I question as I look back at the fairly small for her age girl.

"Who's that?" she asks as she points to the forest.

I use my night vision as I look into the dark forest. My eyes dart back and forth, wondering what Lijuan is pointing at.

"Lijuan, I don't see anything," I say. "Are you sure it isn't just a shadow of a tree you're looking at?"

Lijuan shakes her head as she backs away.

"Lijuan, are you okay?"

Then, I hear a girly giggle coming from the forest. I feel the frigid wind attack the two of us.

"Alexa, come on. You can't even see me?" I hear a girl mock me from the forest.

Wait, I know this voice anywhere.

"Lavender," I scowl under my breath. Then, I tug my wrist away from Lijuan and put my energy shield around her. "Lijuan, stay in here. If something goes wrong, just scream."

Lijuan nods as she looks back at the forest.

"Okay, Lavender, if you came here to fight, then let's go," I growl as I activate my night vision again.

I walk towards the forest slowly, but all I hear is Lavender giggling and the wind howling. I have a bad feeling about this.

Where is she? Why can't I see her? Is she hiding in the tree? Is she hiding behind the trees? Can she turn invisible?

Damn, this is not good.

"Lavender you coward, show yourself right now!" I exclaim as I feel a huge discomfort of the aura surrounding us.

Suddenly, a giant red claw shoots out from the forest and grabs my ankle, pulling me towards the dark depths of the forest.

I tried pulling my leg away, punching it, laser beaming it, nothing worked. What's going on here!?

"Come on, Alexa, I thought you could fight," Lavender laughs sinisterly.

Panic floods though me. My thoughts are all jumbled up; I don't know what to do anymore! Rafe, help me!

As if my silent cries for help came true, a familiar forest green streak lights up the forest. The claw the retreats into the dark of the forest along with the uneasy aura as a tall dark haired boy stands in front of the forest with his back to me.

Quickly composing myself, I dash towards Lijuan who is waiting patiently in the energy shield. Without any questions come from the both of us, I grab her arm and attempt to escape from my counterpart.

But, I wasn't fast enough to escape. Rafe grabbed my free arm, preventing me from running. Wait, I could-

"Don't even think about teleporting away," he says darkly.

Damn, he figured me out.

"Let go… please," I simply say as I stare at the ground.

"No. I want to talk to you."

"Why? Why now?"

"Because I miss you."

The world seemed to stop spinning. It's like we're the only ones in the world. I can feel my heart racing and butterflies dancing around my stomach.

"I miss you, Alexa. I miss your smile, your laugh, and especially our little fights," Rafe says. "I miss you more than you think. I love you more than you think."

"I you loved me and missed me so much, why come now? Why not sooner?" I ask, trying to keep my nearly uncontrollable anger at bay.

"You were extremely angry at me; I knew you would listen if I told you earlier. I hope you know for every passing day we didn't talk or see, my heart aches deeply as if someone had shot a laser beam though it."

"That sound corny," I giggle as I finally look up at the black haired boy who is now growing back his side bangs. "But, I'm listening now. Answer my question from a month ago."

Rafe nods as he gently lets go of my arm.

"I didn't immediately push Lavender away that night was because I saw I saw you hiding on the tree. I guess when I saw your heart broken expression… I couldn't think straight. All I knew is that I hurt you badly even if I promised not to when I told you that I love you the first time. I forgot about Lavender and my thoughts were all on you," Rafe says with so much sincerity in his eyes.

"I guess… I guess I'm the idiot for not listening to you. I feel so stupid, Rafe," I say as I hug him tightly. "I'm sorry."

"But you're my idiot," he says.

"And you're mine," I reply.

With that, Rafe cups my face and pulls me into a kiss that seems to last forever.

I missed him. I missed us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sappy romantic chapter complete with sappy romantic ending- whoo! Excuse my weirdness because I'm a tad bit hyper right now.**

**Review :D**

**~MusicMagician07**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>"So, this little girl… escaped Him's castle?" Aaron questions as he looks at the sleeping pink haired girl on my lap.<p>

"Yeah," I confirm.

Right after Rafe saved me from Lavender in the forest, we quickly went to our secret hideout where Jake and Aaron are already waiting for us. Apparently, those three were had a feeling something bad was going to happen soon, so they planned to stay together. But of course, they didn't forget me, that's why Rafe suddenly appeared when that claw thing grabbed my leg.

Anyway, Lijuan fell asleep on our way here. Right now, I have to explain Lijuan's story.

"That's impossible though; a small girl like her," Jake says.

"Well, listen to her story first," I sigh. "She didn't do it alone. Days before she escaped, she heard the guards talk about taking her older sister to the castle."

"You mean the one you worked for?" Rafe asks.

"Yeah, Lihua. Anyway, during the two years she was locked up underground, Anastasia and Annabella would sometimes be locked in there too. So they became friends."

"How!?" Jake and Aaron exclaim.

I look down the Lijuan and pat her head as she starts to squirm on my lap.

"Calm down, will you?" I say with a slight glare. "Lijuan told me that whatever Him did to make them evil isn't permanent. The Anastasia and Annabella we know are still inside them."

I look up at my cousins' counterparts' to see their face full of relief.

"So, that day when we tried to raid the castle, Anastasia and Annabella took the opportunity to help Lijuan escape before Him could turn them into his evil minions again. Sadly though, Anastasia and Annabella couldn't escape with her," I finish explaining.

"At least we know they're somewhat okay," Jake says as he clenches his fists. "We need a way to get them back. We need to defeat Him. We can't just let Him rule our lives forever while we live under his shadow!"

"Don't you think we know that, bro? Don't you think we want that to?" Aaron questions angrily. "We can't just act recklessly or Him could possibly rule the world forever."

"I got a hell of a stupid idea, but it might just work," I say, trying to avoid a possible argument. "I could get caught by the castle guards on purpose and then-"

"Hell no!" Rafe exclaims. "That's a very stupid idea!"

"I'm not done explaining yet!"

"Well, I don't like it!

"Just hear me out!"

"Then you're planning to attack the castle from the inside, which allows us to enter and help with the attack, right? Then, if we're lucky, Anastasia and Annabella won't be under Him's control, so we could take them with us. Am I right?" Jake says.

The three of us look at the redhead.

"Y-yeah. How did you know?" I ask, surprised.

"Lucky guess."

"That could work," Aaron says as he nods at the idea. "And if they are still under Him's control, we could at least get Lijuan's sister back. To add to that, maybe we can learn more about the layout of Him's castle from the inside."

"Am I the only one that objects to this idea?" Rafe questions.

"Yes," the three of us answer.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let my guard down," I say as I place my hand over Rafe's. "We were torn from each other's grasp; I won't let it happen again."

Rafe just nods, but I can still see a bit of doubt in his eyes.

"So, when do we start this plan?" Jake asks.

"Next week?" Aaron suggests.

"I guess that's fine," I say.

Aaron nods as he adds a bit more detail into my plan.

Hopefully this works. I actually doubt it a bit. Anything can go wrong.

*****A week later*****

"Okay, since Rudy is after you since he still thinks you and Rafe are still pissed off at each other, I need you to walk around the forest till you get to an empty field with a baby pine tree in the middle," Aaron says as he walks me through the plan again. "Remember, go there at around midnight since that's his favourite time to go there. Then, once you get inside the castle, sneak into the dungeons at around three in the morning and free your cousins and Lihua, got it?

"Yeah," I say as I try to keep up with Aaron's incredible talking speed.

"And don't let that son of a bitch touch you or whatever," Rafe growls. "But either way, I'm going to kick his damn ass."

I sigh as I roll my eyes. But, I peck him on the cheek anyway.

Then, I kneel down in front of Lijuan.

"Okay, listen Lijuan, I'm going to get your big sister. You stay here with Jake, Rafe, and Aaron while I'm gone. Then, when they leave, stay in here. If you hear someone enter the cave, hide in the crack in the wall over there, okay?" I say as I point to the decoy exit crack on the wall. "It goes back pretty deep, so it should be safe."

Lijuan nods as she weaves a mini basket (wait, how did she find the things for it anyway).

"Come on, let's go," Rafe says as he takes my hand and leads me out of the cave.

"H-hey, I thought I'm going alone," I say but I don't fight back.

"With that son of a bitch near you, I don't think so."

"Someone come with us so they can keep Rafe in check!"

"I'll go!" Jake says as he quickly follows us as we exit through the waterfall exit.

Soon, we arrive at the opening Aaron instructed me to go to. I sit under the lonely baby pine tree as Jake and Rafe sit on top of a tree in the shadows. We wait and wait and wait, still no Rudy. I wonder if he's even coming tonight.

"Fancy seeing ya here," I hear a familiar voice say from behind me.

I tense, but I speedily regain my composure.

"I just wanted to see you," I say, staring at the tree Rafe and Jake is hiding in. "Rafe… was being… an ass."

Damn, I kind of hesitated then. Why is this so hard!?

"That's not a surprise. Aye, why don't 'cha stay with me for the time being," Rudy says as he offers me a hand while blocking my view of the tree Rafe is hiding in. "Don't 'cha worry. I won't do anything to hurt ya."

Yeah right.

Either way, I take his hand whether I like it or not. Maybe it was a bad idea to come up with this plan. Quickly, Rudy takes off into the starry night sky. As we fly away, I let my hand linger, hoping I could feel the comforting warmth of Rafe's hand one more time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhh, okay chapter I guess. Had a bit of a writer's block on it.**

**Review.**

**~MusicMagician07**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>Rafe sneaks me into the castle without breaking a sweat. I watch lead me around the castle halls. Left, right, right, left, forward two intersections, left, there was even this one time we had to cross an intersection where six halls meet! After that, I lost all track of where we are going.<p>

You know, if we were to immediately attack Him's castle, we would have failed by the looks of the layout of Him's castle. Geez, it looks so small from the inside too. How am I going to find the dungeon at this rate?

I hear a door close quietly. I suddenly realise I was lead into a trap; I'm in a dark room where I can barely see my own hand! Wait, I have-

"Don't even think 'bout it," I hear Rudy hiss as I feel him quickly tie a blindfold in front of my eyes.

Then, I quickly feel myself being tied up faster than I can move. There are more people in here, I know. Damn, I think they were on to us.

Wait, I can-

"Not even ya laser beam can burn that off," Rudy whispers in my ear as he grabs a fist full of my hair. "Ya know, we've been planning to capture anyone of you; we just waited for the right time. Now here ya are, tied up and unable to break those bindings either. Don't even bother struggling; those are made especially for ya Elites."

"What happened to the Rudy hitting on me?" I ask, voice filled with hatred.

"Oh, ya like that one better? Well, I think he has a few plans seeing ya like this."

"You pervert!"

"Now, now, no need to get all feisty, my dear grandchild," a high-pitched voice booms, echoing throughout the room.

"Him," I hiss. "Go die."

"Why, that isn't a proper way to greet your Grandfather," he says.

"You aren't my grandfather and you never will be!"

"Well, I guess the proper approach won't break you, let's see if this will," Him says, his voice darkening. "Rudy."

Suddenly, I feel Rudy grab a fist full of my hair.

"You wouldn't just follow my dear Grandson, Rudy, without any quarreling or doubt, why did you come here?" Him asks.

I keep my mouth shut. So, they don't really know what our plan is. That's good. I won't reveal our plans.

"Answer him," Rudy growls as he tightens his grip on my hair.

Damn, this hurts. No, I won't say anything or make a sound!

"Okay then, how about this question; are you here for you cousins and that friend of yours?" Him asks, his patience wearing thin quickly.

Again, I stay quiet.

Him continues asking questions like "Where are you hiding?" and "Where's Lijuan? I know you have her." and even "What are your plans?". Does he expect me to speak that easily? What an idiot, I'm not going to jeopardize our plan.

"Rudy, let her go," I hear Him instruct. Rudy then throws me roughly on the ground. "Have your fun with her; I have nothing else to say to that thing."

Quickly, I activate my energy shield.

"Like I'm going to let Rudy touch me," I say.

Actually, I'm not sure if Rudy's not in my shield or not, I mean, I am blindfolded after all. Wait, by the sound of the repetitive thumping sounds, I guess he is on the outside of my shield.

"Answer me this one question, Him; what have you done to my parents, aunts, uncles, and cousins?" I ask.

"You expect me to answer your question even if you haven't' answer mine?"

"Well… yeah... I was hoping."

The hairs on the back on my neck stand as Him's laugh crackles in the air.

"My dear Alexa, rest assured that they are all safe in good hands," Him says darkly.

Lies, all lies. Him must be lying! For the past two damn years, I haven't seen my parents! I never saw them when we raided the castle, never! What is going on!?

***** Two weeks later*****

I have no idea how many days have passed since I last saw daylight or any other sign of humanity. I've been locked up in… hell, I don't even know where I am!

Day in and day out, I'm sitting in my energy shield, afraid that if I let it down for just a few seconds, I could have turned evil or whatever. Him's servants would bring me food occasionally, but I ignore the grumbling in my stomach.

How can I eat anyway? My hands are tied! Plus, how do I know if Him didn't put Antidote X or something in the food.

I know a normal human can't survive without food for three days (I think), but hey, I'm not a normal human being.

Anyway, I haven't heard news about Rafe and the others. Damn, two weeks without him, this sucks! Also, we just made up! I even promised I wouldn't let anything separate us!

Suddenly, I feel my barrier disappear without me doing it.

"What the-"

I feel someone inject me on the neck with some strange fluid. I start to have trouble breathing as the fluid dances around in my veins. What… what's going on? I'm starting to feel sleepy.

I collapse on my side as I feel the strange substance spread-out through my body. What is this? Why am I suddenly feeling so powerless? It's as if all my strength is being sucked away from me. I'm suddenly starting to feel hungry and dehydrated.

"I'm sorry, Alexa," I hear someone gently whisper. "I had to do it."

Do what? Who are you?

I feel a different person pick me up and throw my on their shoulder. I… I can't fight back… what's going on? Why won't my energy shield activate?

Before I knew it, I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not sure how long 'Saving the World' will go on for. It's most likely to be shorter or to be as long as 'Missing'. So, let's just see!**

**Review!**

**~MusicMagician07**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and the plot. Oh, since 'Antidote X' will be mentioned in this chapter, I don't own that either.**

* * *

><p>Three days ago, I woke up and found myself being taken away from Him's castle. Three days ago, it was the first time I saw Rafe in weeks. Three days ago, I lost my powers.<p>

Two days ago, Lijuan started to act weird. Two days, Lijuan disappeared.

Here's what happened three days ago…

**-Flashback-**

"_Where are you taking me!?" I exclaim as I struggle in the arms of Him's guards. The guards don't answer as they continue walking towards the main gate. "Are you letting me go?"_

_I stop struggling for a moment. But then the gates open to reveal Jake, Aaron, and… and Rafe! What's going on!? Have they been captured!?_

"_Rafe!" I exclaim. He doesn't answer nor does he look up. "Rafe! Rafe! Look at me dammit!"_

_I try to punch the guards away, but they are too strong for me._

_What's going on? I should be able to beat these guys up without breaking a sweat? What's wrong with me!?_

_As Rafe passes by me, I hear him whisper, "You promised…"_

_I whip my head back and watch as my boyfriend walks away with a few guards surrounding him and his brothers. Feeling something snap within me, I yell as loud as I can._

"_Would someone tell me what the hell is going on!"_

_My voice echoes through the courtyard. The guards stop suddenly and turn around. There I find Lavender smirking at me with her arms crossed._

"_Well, since I'm the only one here at the moment, let me enlighten you," Lavender giggles as she laches her arm onto Rafe's. "You see, I got Lihua to inject you with Antidote X in exchange for leaving Lijuan alone. We knew you couldn't keep your energy shield up forever, so we attacked as soon as it came down. To add to that, Rafe and the other two made a deal; to release you and they will be your replacement."_

"_What?" I say softly. "Rafe… why?"_

_He doesn't speak or even look at me; his eyes are trained to the ground. I watch as Lavender kisses his cheek lovingly as he just stands there and lets her. I feel hot tears falling from my eyes._

"_You idiot!" was all I said before the guards escorted me out._

_-_**End Flashback-**

Then, I was thrown out just like that. Rafe never spoke to me when he saw me. He only said that I broke my promise, which I did… but… I didn't mean to.

Now, I'm powerless and Lijuan is nowhere to be found!

Speaking of Lijuan, here's what happened two days ago…

**-Flashback-**

_I watch quietly as Lijuan adjusts her black dress shoes to complete her own version of a Powerpuff Girls uniform. Her dress is faded pink with a black stripe across the chest. The design is similar to the Powerpuff Girls uniform except the top has that overlapping part that the Chinese dresses have._

"_Um, Lijuan, where are you going?" I ask finally._

"_Somewhere," she simply answers._

"_Where's that somewhere?"_

"_I don't know."_

_Our conversation quickly dies down as Lijuan exits though the waterfall, flying away leaving a rose pink streak behind her._

_When I came back yesterday, Lijuan was acting very strange; she wasn't her normal childlike and quiet self. Lijuan's eyes… her eyes were distant; she never smiled or talked unless spoken too. Then later on yesterday, Lijuan flew off. At first, I was astonished, I never knew she had powers like my cousins and I. I asked her about it, but she kept quiet._

_So, Lijuan has powers and I don't, seems legit, right? At first, I though Lihua gave my powers to her sister, but Lijuan's powers are different from mine. If this girl got my powers, then when she flew, it should have been lime green streak._

_So, the mystery is, how did she get these powers? And, do Rafe, Aaron, and Jake know about this?_

**-End of Flashback-**

I wonder if those three are okay… when we last saw each other, we didn't talk or even look at each other. This is my entirely fault! I shouldn't have come up with that idea! I should have listened to Rafe!

I don't even know where Lijuan is! She's gone and Him's sitting there in his castle, most likely sipping tea, while he knows I'm suffering. Damn him to hell!

I'm a pathetic excuse for an Elite Powerpuff Girl.

"Alexa?" I hear a small voice call.

I look towards the waterfall exit to find Lijuan with someone muscular looking behind her.

"Lijuan, who's that?" I ask.

"Has it been that long, Alexa? You don't even recognize me!" the person behind Lijuan says.

As Lijuan and the mystery person comes towards the light of the fire, happiness explodes from me.

"Aunt Bunny!" I exclaim as I hug my muscular aunt. "What? How?"

"I'm sure you have many questions, but I can't stay here for long," Aunt Bunny says. Suddenly, Aunt Bunny swings me over her shoulder and gives me a piggy back. "We have to go meet your Grandpa Utonium."

"Grandpa's alive!?"

Aunt Bunny nods as she takes off into the sky, breaking the ceiling of the cave.

"Whoops, sorry 'bout that," Aunt Bunny laughs as she flies quickly though the sky.

Aunt Bunny is a creation my Mom and her sister made when they had too much work around Townsville. At first, Townsville hated Aunt Bunny, but then in the end, they did warm up to her.

Aunt Bunny is tall and muscular with brown hair ties up into a side ponytail. Like Lijuan, she has purple eyes.

So this is what Lijuan did while she was gone. But, the question is, where are we going?

"Oh, Alexa, you might want to put on that jacket," Aunt Bunny says as Lijuan hands me a jacket.

"Why? Where are we going?" I ask as I take it and quickly put it on while trying not to fall from my Aunt's back.

"The North Pole."

Say what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Surprise! I wanted to add Bunny in for fun. And, I didn't put a disclaimer for her at the start 'cause I wanted it to be a surprise, so, um… yeah, I don't own Bunny either.**

**Review!**

**~MusicMagician07**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Nope, only own my characters and the plot.**

* * *

><p>After a few hours, we finally enter the Arctic Circle area. The cold wind attacks us as we speedily cut through it. I start to feel numb as the snow start to fall heavily and hit my face. Not only have that, I only have a thick jacket to cover my upper body to keep my warm. For crying out loud, I'm just in a thin dress made of old cloth!<p>

"Don't worry, Alexa, we're almost there," Aunt Bunny says as she can sense my discomfort.

So this is what regular humans feel when they are exposed to the cold. I mean, yeah it was already cold when I had superpowers, but hey, it felt like walking in shorts and a t-shirt during winter in the snow when we went to Mount Everest two years ago. Right now, I just feel like someone stuffed me into a bag filled with ice then stuffed that into a freezer that's negative forty degrees then dropped the freezer into the water under the ice in Antarctica!

Anyway, the three of us soon arrive in the middle of nowhere which is covered with snow.

"A-Aunt B-B-Bunny…," I grumble.

"Now, now, Alexa, we're just on top of our hideout," Aunt Bunny says.

"O-o-on t-t-top?"

Suddenly, snow starts to swirl around us. The snowflakes dance around us until we can't see the other side of it anymore. It seemed like an hour before the snowflakes finally died down and returned to their peaceful blanket.

As I look around, I see that we are no longer on a snowy plane in the middle of nowhere; we are now in a huge laboratory under it.

Aunt Bunny then lowers me gently on the ground seeing as that I'm filled with awe.

"Damn," was all I can say.

"Bunny, are you back?" I hear a frail voice ask as a cane hitting the floor echoes through the lab.

I turn around to find Grandpa struggling to walk towards us.

"Oh, hey Old Man, don't push yourself," I say as I run up to my Grandfather and give him a big hug.

"Alexa, good to see you again after two years," Grandpa says as he pats my head. "Oh my, I see you hit you growth spurt. I'm having trouble patting your head now."

"Yeah," I laugh.

"Anyway, Lijuan told me everything."

I turn to the pink haired girl as she stands behind all of us with a stony look.

"Your Grandfather and my creator are friends," Lijuan simply says.

"Creator?" I question. "Okay, someone fill me in on what's going on."

"Let's get you somewhere warm, Alexa. I'll explain on the way," Grandpa says. We follow him as we exit this area of the lab. "Lijuan is dead."

"What?"

"Oops, a bad choice of words. What I mean is that Lijuan was dead. She never had superpowers in the first place. Lijuan died at the age of four. Her foster father, which is a friend of mine, quickly reincarnated her into a version of the Powerpuff Girls. This Lijuan has two personalities; she could be her sweet and quiet side or her quiet, powerful, and ruthless. Lijuan cannot be both at once, that was the only flaw when Lijuan was reincarnated," Grandpa explains.

I look back at the Lijuan who has said nothing ever since Grandpa started telling us her story. Her eyes remain distant and her face free of emotion.

"Okay… Then, what about this place?" I ask.

"This was an abandoned lab. Professor Utonium and a few of his collogues are just using it as a safe house to hide from Him," Aunt Bunny answers.

We soon enter a small room that looks exactly like Grandpa's lab back home. As I scan the room, Lijuan shoves a few pieces of clothing in my face.

"Wha- hey!"

"You should change," was all she said as she follows Grandpa and Aunt Bunny out to a different room.

I unfold the clothing.

"Hey…," I whisper.

This dress… Rafe got this for me on my thirteenth birthday. Back then I thought it was a sick joke since it was way too big for me, but I think he got the wrong size; idiot. Looking down, I see a pair of black knee-high boots Anastasia and Annabella got me for my thirteenth birthday too.

Smiling warmly at the memories that suddenly bombard my mind, I quickly change into the polo green dress with a black stripe around the chest area. I button up the two out of three buttons and straighten the black collar. Then, I slip on the black boots and zip it up.

As I smooth the dress out, I feel a bulge on the right pocket. I stick my hand in the pocket and to find my green fighting gloves. I thought I lost these! When we escaped Mount Everest, the gloves slipped of my hands because it was too big back then.

Smirking, I put on the gloves and tighten it just a bit.

I clench my fists and think, "I failed twice when I was up against Him; but not anymore. I will get back my family. Him will pay for what he has done to me, what he has done to my family, what he has done to the world! Superpowers or not, Him is going down!"

Suddenly, memories of my family and friends (yes, the Elite Rowdyruff Boys included) flashes though my mind. Those peaceful days, I want them back; but not just for me, for the entire world.

The final memory is Rafe, when Lavender kissed him on the cheek. I growl at the thought.

"That little bitch is going down with Him too!" I hiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sucky-ish ending on this chapter. I really didn't know how to start this chapter. Anyway, I have a feeling I have to end this soon. Anyway, I'm back now, but my updates might be all over the place. I'm going to try and finally finish Saving The World this month or next month (hopefully).**

**Review!**

**~MusicMagician07**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and the plot.**

* * *

><p>I wander down the halls of this underground lab. From what I can see, this lab is old; it seems that Grandpa and whoever else is here did quite a few renovations to keep the cold out and to make this place livable.<p>

"Alexa," I hear Lijuan call from behind me. "Follow me."

"Why?" I ask, cautious of Lijuan's drastic change in her personality.

"Just follow me."

"And if I don't want to?"

"I'll drag you there. Remember, you're powerless right now."

This Lijuan is getting on my nerves, but she's right. Without any more comments, I follow Lihuan around the lab; this must've been one of the largest labs in the world, if not the largest. With the number of halls it has, only certain halls are lit up. I guess those halls are important or something.

Soon, we reach a door that has a faded sign on top of it that says _"RESTRICTED AREA"_. Lijuan knocks before entering. There, I see my grandfather reading what looks like files.

"Professor, is there anything else you need?" Lijuan asks.

"No. You may go now," Grandpa says, putting down the files and turning to me. Lijuan just nods and leaves the room.

"So… why did you call me here, old man?" I ask, leaning on the wall beside the door.

"You've lost your powers," Grandpa states.

"No shit," I mumble under my breath.

"What was that?"

"I said yeah."

"Anyway, I've been working on creating more Chemical X for a while now," Grandpa says.

"Great, let me have some," I say, pushing myself off the wall I'm leaning on.

"It's not that simple, Alexa."

"How is it 'not that simple'? You inject Chemical X into me and poof, I'm back to normal."

"How long have you been without your powers?"

Where is this going? Is he going to tell me that after a certain amount of days, Chemical X won't give me back my powers?

"A little over a week now," I answer.

"Lijuan also told me you were capture for two weeks. Did you keep your energy shield around you for that long?" Grandpa asks, forehead creasing with worry. This can't be good.

"Y-yeah."

"Alexa, listen to me carefully; when I inject Chemical X into you, your body might reject it. You've pushed your body to the max keeping your shield up for two weeks. Also, your body isn't used to Chemical X flowing in your blood since it's been without it for more than five days," Grandpa says. "Your body will either react in two ways; the first is that your body will reject Chemical X and you will fall extremely ill and die in worst case scenario."

"So you're telling me I could die because of something that was part of me before? Great," I grumble, kicking an empty box beside me. "What's the second way?"

"Your body won't reject Chemical X, but your powers will be on and off," Grandpa says.

"For how long will my powers be like that?"

"A day at the least, but a year at most."

"Great, just great. Things keep getting better and better, aren't they?" I say sarcastically. "But I still need to get my family back, so those risks aren't really that crappy if I think about it now. So, when can I get some Chemical X into my bloodstream again?"

"We need your body to heal since you were without food and water for two weeks. Even if you've been eating well for the past week, we need to be safe than sorry if we want your body to accept the Chemical X."

"Professor," Aunt Bunny says from the other side of the door. "We have an emergency back at Townsville."

"What is it!? What's going on!?" I exclaim, opening the door.

"Oh Alexa, you were in there with-"

"No time for casual talk, Aunt Bunny," I say. "What's happening back at Townsville?"

"Well… You won't like this."

"What!?"

"You know about the wedding Him is planning, right?"

"He's still going with it?! That bastard, I'll kill him!"

"Yes it's going on, but Elite Rowdyruff Boys are also getting married," Aunt Bunny says, shifting her weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"W-what?" I say in disbelief.

"You must know who's getting married who, am I right?" Aunt Bunny questions. I just nod. "One thing is that you have three weeks before the wedding."

"That's not enough time! I still need to recover!" I exclaim, turning to my grandfather. "Grandpa, can I take the Chemical X now!? There's not enough time!"

"No. We can't risk you dying."

"I'm sorry, Alexa. Lijuan and I would try to save your cousins, but we can't do it with just the two of us. We also can't stop the wedding," Aunt Bunny says. "But what's so bad about a wedding? I mean, they won't have feelings for each other, right? We can stop Him after the wedding, right?"

"Bunny, we can stop Him after the wedding of those five couples, but-"

"Don't say couples," I growl, cutting off my Grandpa.

"But the wedding could possibly keep the evil inside Anastasia and Annabella until they are destroyed. Same with the Elite Rowdyruff Boys, if they became more evil," Grandpa says.

Please tell me I'm still in Him's castle just having a really bad nightmare. I can't believe this! The people are I care and love are being ripped away from me! What is Him trying to do? Is he trying to rule the world and destroy me in the cruelest way possible!?

"Grandpa, the Elite Rowdyruff Boys weren't evil… They were just immature and wanted to have fun," I say.

"Alexa… Bunny, take Alexa to her cot so she can rest," Grandpa says, turning away from me. "I need some time to think."

Is Grandpa mad at me because I defended the Elite Rowdyruff Boys? Things are just getting worse and worse for me, aren't they?

"O-okay. Come on, Alexa, let's-"

"I can find my way there," I say crossly, walking past Aunt Bunny angrily.

*****Later that night*****

I stare up at the metal ceiling of the central part lab. The center of this lab is the largest room here. It's round with three floors. Since there are three floors and a lot of space, the snores of the people snoring are much louder than they already are. This just adds to my reasons of why I can't sleep tonight.

I have three weeks to recover, train, and fly back to Townsville to kick Him's ass. That's nearly impossible to do! I need at least another week to recover, a week or more to get my strength back, a few days to fly back to Townsville; that is if my body doesn't reject Chemical X.

"_Where do we store this batch of Chemical X?" I hear one of the professors living here ask._

"_Just put it in the experiment room," another professor says._

That's what I heard after I stormed off after my conversation with my grandfather. My mind right now is telling me I should just inject the Chemical X into myself while another part of myself is saying don't. If I die injecting the Chemical X into my body, then stopping Him from ruling the world will really be impossible.

But if I don't get sick and die, I can stop Him once and for all. So it's a fifty-fifty chance that I'll live or die. You know what, my life is already so messed up; taking Chemical X won't change anything.

Making my mind up, I get up from my cot and silently walk towards the Experiment Room. It's not that far from here. It's only one left turn and a right turn and I'm there. When I'm in front of the Experiment Room, I turn the knob, but it doesn't budge. Of course they'll lock it.

Actually, maybe I can lock pick it.

I look around the hall, not going to far from the door. I'm looking for anything that can pick a lock. Just when I'm about to look around different hallways, I see a pile of paperclips on the floor with a bunch of paper that might've been important. Shrugging, I take the paperclips.

As I grab a bunch of paperclips in my hand, I notice one of the reports on the ground. The one that catches me eye has big red letters saying _'CLASSIFIED' _and a word in big black letters spelling _'UNKNOWN'._

"What's this?" I whisper, picking it up. I open the file and nearly drop it on the ground when I see what I think was an experiment here before. "Him."

* * *

><p><strong>Review~<strong>

**~MusicMagicain07**


	14. Chapter 14

**Diclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>"W-what? Him?" I whisper, flipping through the files. "H-he was created here. But why?"<p>

As I flip through the pages, I see the pictures of battles Him had with my mom and aunts as well as notes on Him's behaviour. Why did people create such a monster?

Continuing to flip through the pages, I see notes saying strange things. Notes such as _"Unknown has communicated" _and _"The world will soon be patrolled by Unknown"_. But the note that shocks me the most is _"A flaw was made finalizing Unknown. Unknown is now hostile. Unable to control Unknown; must release it"_. Why would they release Him into civilization!? Idiots!

Half out of anger and half out of confusion, I drop the file back onto the ground and quickly race back to the Experiment Room and pick the lock. I break into the room in record time and look around for the Chemical X. With the little light I have coming from the hall, I try to look for Chemical X. I can't turn on the lights or someone will be suspicious of why someone is here at who knows what time at night.

As my eyes become accustomed to the dark, I see a jar labelled _"Chemical X" _with tubes on racks filled with the liquid. There are no needles to inject it in me, so I guess I have to drink it.

The only reason why Chemical X is injected instead of consumed is because it's faster for the Chemical X to take affect when it's injected in the bloodstream. When Chemical X is consumed, it takes a few minutes longer before it takes effect.

I take out the stopper on the tube and sniff the liquid.

"Smells like cherry," I state before swallowing the liquid. "That wasn't so bad. Now I wonder how long it will take before Chemical X takes effect."

I take a look around the room while I wait. As I scan the room, I notice at least twenty more jars filled with strange liquid. At one point, I find five jars labelled _"Antidote X"_. Why would there be Antidote X here? Was Grandpa planning to take the powers of the Powerpunk Siblings and my cousins? But what if this Antidote X was here before? Why would the people here need so much Antidote X?

Geez, all these questions are making my head ache. Suddenly, I begin feel my body temperature rising. I collapse on the ground, having a hard time breathing.

"Crap, this hurts like hell," I grunt as I feel pain stinging my heart.

I gasp for air as I try to stand up. Falling to the ground, I feel cold sweat running down my back while my vision is invaded with black dots. Soon, I feel that I can't even talk anymore and I let my eyelids fall. The nerves in my body feel like they're dying off, one by one. This darkness… This feeling… Shit, am I dying?

"_That's it, Alexa! Left, right, left," daddy says as I punch the punching bag. "Ah, a natural fighter like your mother and I."_

"_But who is the best is the question," mommy says as she tightens her boxing gloves._

"_Me of course," daddy replies._

"_Ha, doubt it," mommy says._

"_I think both mommy and daddy are awesome fighters!" I chirp, punching the punching bag and creating a hole in the middle._

Mom… Dad… I was three turning four years old then. That's when my parents were tutoring me to be the best fighter in the world.

"_Don't you want to be normal, Alexa?" Anastasia asks as she flips through the channels on TV. "I mean fighting monster and evil is cool, but relaxing and watching TV is much better."_

"_Beating the crap out of monsters is fun. Especially if they're destroying our city," I say, playing on my PSP._

"_I agree with Alexa! I hate it when evil destroys our home!" Annabella agrees as she bakes cookies in the kitchen._

"_Hey, I hate it too when monsters attack our city! But I'm just saying I like relaxing better than fighting," Anastasia defends._

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah," I say, not taking my eyes away from my game._

Anastasia and Annabella, my cousins that I treat like the sisters I never had. That was when we were twelve. The three of us were still kind of new to the saving the world business.

"_Hey idiot," Rafe calls as he flies around me in circles. "How you doing?"_

"_Go away Rafe, I'm late for school," I growl, flying past him._

"_School's for losers and idiots," he says, flying beside me._

"_Oh shut up and go away," I reply, punching him on the cheek as I fly faster to school._

Rafe… You idiot.

"Like I'm going to die here," I manage to say as I force my eyes open and push myself up again for the second time. This time, I'm able to stand, but I'm using the counter as support.

It takes a few minutes before my breathing returns to normal and my blurry vision to clear. I let go of the counter and stand up straight. Okay, it seems that I'm fine now.

"Let's see if Chemical X worked," I say.

I try to activate my night vision. It takes a couple of seconds before I can finally see clearly in the dark. Looks like I'm a bit rusty. I guess I have to train in secret. Right now, I have three weeks left. I have to train in secret.

I quickly sneak out of the Experiment Room and head towards the part of the hallway where I found the file on Him.

Wait, I just noticed this, but the Experiment Room doesn't really look like a place to do experiments. I mean, all that was in that room was locked cupboards and jars of strange liquid. Then again, this place was abandoned before it was used as a hideout.

As I walk down the hall, my thoughts then wander to the thought why scientists created Him. When I was skimming the files, it said that Him was going to be used to patrol the world or something like that. But why? There's a reason why there's police, so why create Him?

"Hey you! What are you doing in this area?" I hear a voice exclaim.

"I was looking for the bathroom. No one pointed that out to me when I came here," I lie, turning around. From across the hall, I see a scientist with snowy white hair.

"Well, you could've asked somebody," he says. "Now come on, I'll show you."

"O-okay, thanks," I say, slowly following.

As I follow the old scientist, I look back slightly to see if I can quickly grab the file. But when I look back, the pile of papers are gone. All the files have disappeared. Dammit, someone took it before I could. Looks like I can't create a plan to destroy Him that easily anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh man, been playing too much Pokemon. Better get started on the next chapters.**

**Review!**

**~MusicMagician07**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Lijuan, you don't have to do this," I say, spitting out blood. "This is what I'm supposed to do. This is my destiny. I practically caused this to happen since I was so reckless two years ago."<em>

_ "No, it's our destiny," Lijuan grunts as she stands up, glaring at Him. "And it isn't your fault. What happens, happens. That's fate."_

_ I stay quiet, ignoring the pain in my side. I watch as Lijuan scans the situation we're in. Lijuan… It's sad you know, how Lijuan was brought back to life and her sister was so happy that her only family is with her again. I'm okay if I'm the one who has to die. My family has each other while Lihua only has her sister._

_ "I know what you're thinking, Alexa. Don't think like that. Anyway, what's dead should stay dead," Lijuan says as she barely dodges Crissy's attack._

_ "Oh die," Candy says as she tries to attack me with her laser beam. Quickly, I defend myself by hitting her laser beam with mine._

_ "If I'm going to die, I'd rather die killing Him, not fighting this bitch," I say, gasping for air._

_ "It doesn't look like you'll make it, Alexa," Candy replies in a sing-song tone._

_ "Shut up, bitch."_

My eyes snap open and I see the metal roof of the lab. Relief floods through me as I sit up on my cot, back drenched in sweat. Ever since I got my powers back four days ago, I've been having these strange dreams. Actually, it's a nightmare that I've gone through over and over again for four days.

My nightmare would start with Lijuan, Aunt Bunny and I breaking into Him's castle during the wedding. After, it's a sudden scene switch after I start screaming at Rafe for agreeing to marry Lavender (knowing me, there's no surprise there). Then it's that scene; Lijuan and I are arguing about something.

My nightmare would always stop after I say "Shut up, bitch" to Candy. This destiny Lijuan and I were talking about… I wonder what it is. But damn, if this is some kind of seeing-into-the-future power I never knew I had before, I hope that actually doesn't happen. I looked like shit, or going to look like shit.

My entire left side of my face was covered in blood because of this huge gash on my forehead on the left side. Then it seemed like my left arm was broken while my right arm had a huge cut right where my shoulder and arm connects.

"Alexa, are you okay?" I hear Aunt Bunny ask with a sleepy tone.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare," I say, lying back down.

"Okay." In seconds, Aunt Bunny starts snoring again.

As I lay on my cot, trying to fall asleep again, my thoughts wander to the file I saw on Him four days ago. What was that file? I still don't understand why people would create such a monster. Also, who took that file? Whoever took that file must've seen me in the Experiment Room… It's also a possibility that they were following me.

But if they were following me, they would've confronted one of the professors in here or Grandpa. The only people that would've kept quiet about this would be Aunt Bunny, Lijuan and maybe Grandpa himself.

But knowing Aunt Bunny, she would've told Grandpa or told someone by accident after she talks to me about it. Lijuan… She's the one I'm most suspicious about. I mean, her drastic change in personality creeps me out. Who knows where her loyalties lie.

Deciding I won't fall asleep anytime soon, I get up from my cot and place a spare pillow where my body is supposed to be. Using my super speed, I quickly head for the exit in silence. Pretty soon, I find myself on top of the lab.

I can't train right up here on the surface of the lab since someone could find my footprints on the fresh batch of snow. I have to be really careful about my actions nowadays. Also, since my powers and I don't agree yet, I can't fly long distances or fly very high. But lucky for me, I found the perfect place to train five kilometers from here.

I fly towards my training spot, admiring the polar bears I see as I fly close to the ground. Suddenly, I get a feeling someone is watching me. I glance behind me and find no one. Shrugging, I look forward again.

"Crap!" I swear as I see a purple beam blinding me. Quickly, I put my up my force field, but crash into the snow covered ice in the process. "Who's there!?"

"Alexa."

"Lijuan… bitch."

"I know you're very angry that I attacked you, but-"

"Angry? I'm extremely pissed you know," I growl, getting up. "Now show yourself."

Lijuan lands right in front of me with her expressionless face.

"I only attack you to see how much you've improved. I can see you're progressing faster than I expected," Lijuan says, looking at me straight in the eye.

"You knew this whole time that I took the Chemical X?" I question.

"Yes."

Then something clicks in my mind. "Then… were you the one who took the files that had info on Him?"

"You may be quick when it comes to anything violent, but damn you're slow," Lijuan sighs. I'm taking that as a yes.

"So why?" I ask.

"Why I haven't told anyone you took the Chemical X? That's because I need you," Lijuan says, walking towards the direction of my training area. I follow her cautiously.

"Need me?"

"Yes. I know you want to stop him just as bad as me. That's why-"

"Just as bad as you? I-"

"You doubt it, I know. Him took your family away from you, like how Him took my sister away from me and how I was taken from my sister. My sister is the only family I have left, so don't give me any of your bull crap that would make people feel sorry for you," Lijuan says, her voice going an octave lower. "And after this last fight with Him… my sister will be alone again."

Suddenly I'm curious. Lihua did talk about her sister often, but it's always the same thing; Lihua always talked about how she's going to get her sister back from Him and all that, but she rarely talks about their life back in China.

"Sorry, but, what do you mean alone again?" I ask, looking down at the younger girl.

"I'm dead."

"What?"

"You heard right, Alexa. I'm dead. I died when I was nine or ten years old," Lijuan says. "After I died, a professor, that was apparently a family friend, took my corpse and made me into this. I'm actually in my early twenties."

"What?"

"I know that brain is trying to comprehend this, but don't hurt yourself. I need you to defeat Him."

"Oh shut up, I'm not that stupid. Anyway, how is a person supposed to react when someone says they're dead but they're right there in front of them?"

"That's why I have two personalities. The kid one you saw when you first saw me was the personality I had as kid. My personality right now is how I truly act," Lijuan says, ignoring my comment. Lijuan then takes out a file from inside her large and warm looking jacket. "Here are Him's files. Also, I read every single one of those pages so you wouldn't hurt yourself with all the big words."

"So, what did you find out?" I ask.

"The reason why I need you is because the only way to kill Him-"

"Lijuan, you didn't wait for me!"

"Aunt Bunny!?" I exclaim. Then I turn to Lijuan.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Bunny knows about you taking Chemical X too," Lijuan says as Aunt Bunny lands beside her.

"Hi, Alexa! How've you been?" Aunt Bunny asks as if nothing is wrong with the world. Then she notices Lihuan holding Him's files. "Oh, talking about what you found out?"

Lijuan nods and turns to me. "The only way to kill Him is to use the main ingredient used to create him."

"And that is?"

"Chemical X."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this might be the last chapter I'll post for a week or so. Going to Florida for vacation tomorrow, but if I finish my Math studies (lol, stereotypical Asian, except Math is not my strongest subject xD) early today, I could post chapter 16. So stay tuned~**

**Review :D**

**~MusicMagician07**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: You know it.**

* * *

><p>"You're kidding right? Are we talking about the same Chemical X used to create my entire family?" I say in disbelief.<p>

"That's exactly the Chemical X we're talking about," Aunt Bunny says.

"Well damn. So what? Are we just going to inject a bunch of Chemical X into Him's body or forcefully shove liquid Chemical X down his throat?" I ask.

"Seeing as you didn't really read through the files-"

"Hey, I was in a hurry to get the Chemical X into my body. Plus, you took the files; I was going to read it that night."

"Seeing as you didn't really read through the files, there's only one way to actually put Chemical X into Him's body to kill him," Lijuan says as she flips through the files. Then she stops at one page and hands it to me. I take the paper, but don't look at it. That page most likely has all the information Lijuan is telling me now. "The only way to kill Him is to release the Chemical X in our bodies."

"And how do we do that?" I ask.

"We just release it. You'll know when the time is right," Lijuan says. Then her expression turns grim. Crap, there must be a catch seeing as this girl actually has an expression on her face. "Although, if only one of us survives when we finally face Him, they will also die at the end."

"Come again?"

"Chemical X runs in our blood, Alexa," Aunt Bunny explains. "Think of it this way; when we release, consume or inject it, it's like an organ donation, except Chemical X will immediately reject the body it's in and there's no way to save that person or thing."

"But how come Grandpa told me that there's two ways it could go down?" I question.

"He lied. He just said that you could live because he wanted you to have hope. That old geezer didn't think you'd be reckless enough to take it," Lijuan says.

"Then how come I lived?"

"To be honest, I don't know."

"So you're telling me it's some kind of miracle?"

"I can't really answer that. Anyway, there's one way for the person who releases the Chemical X to live," Lijuan says. "If that person has company, even if it's just one other person that has Chemical X in their body, those two can release a bit of Chemical X so both of them live."

"So if there are at least two people at the final battle, both people can release enough Chemical X to the point it doesn't kill them," I confirm. "The three of us have Chemical X in our bodies, so this should be easy."

"Actually… it's not that simple. I think you should take a look at that paper Lijuan gave you, Alexa," Aunt Bunny suggests. I do as told; on the page I see three pictures.

"What the… These are the prophecy things I saw at Mount Everest I couple of years ago!" I exclaim.

My eyes scan the first and second picture quickly. I understand now, the first two pictures; in the first picture showing the two fallen doves, those were my cousins. In the second picture, it's me and the Elite Rowdyruff Boys the past two years. Then my eyes land on the last picture.

In the last picture, it shows two doves, a green and purple dove. Around both doves are rays of light with their respective colour. In front of the two is a figure that resembles what people imagine the devil would look like. My guess that purple dove is either Aunt Bunny or Lijuan while the devil is Him.

"So, why are there only two doves instead of three?" I ask.

"Out of all the questions you can ask, you ask that?" Lijuan says, annoyed. "Are you that dense? Isn't it obvious?"

"It means Lijuan or I will die before we face Him," Aunt Bunny says. "Or it could mean that one of us is extremely injured to the point that we can't release the Chemical X in our body. Whichever makes you feel better."

"Well, both possibilities sound… like crap," I say, having no words to describe my thoughts at the moment. "But I'll just hope it's the severely injured one. Anyway, we should get going, right? I mean, maybe a week has passed since I came here, so we can get to Townsville before the wedding and beat Him's ass, right?"

"Um, Alexa, it hasn't been a week," Aunt Bunny says, biting her lip.

Shit.

"Two weeks?"

"More."

Shit times two.

"It's four days till the wedding," Lijuan says.

I can multiply shit as many times as I want now, but that won't express how screwed we are right now.

"Great, just great. Then why did the people in the lab sleep about every four days?" I question, confused. "I mean, that's how I kept count of the days passed."

"Alexa, remember how you were deprived of nutrients for two weeks then you injected Chemical X into your body?" Aunt Bunny says. I nod. "Your body needed to recover, so you slept for a minimum of eighty hours. The first time you slept more than a day, actually, two days, everyone was quite surprised."

"Well crap. I kind of hate myself now for wasting so much time. But whatever, we should get going then."

"Calculating the possibilities of what could happen on the way and how Alexa cannot fly long distances for long, it should take us two to three days if one of us carries Alexa to Townsville," Lijuan says.

"Okay then, let's get going then. We're wasting time standing here and-"

Suddenly, I'm cut off by a large explosion in the distance. Slowly and hopeful that it wasn't the lab, I turn around and use my X-Ray as I look back five kilometers. My hope turns into sadness as I see flames shooting from the ground where the entrance of the lab is.

My legs begin to move on its own. I being to walk slowly towards the lab, calling, "Grandpa… No… Grandpa… He…"

I feel Lijuan pull me back roughly before she throws me over to Aunt Bunny. Aunt Bunny quickly takes off into the cloudy sky with Lijuan right behind her.

"No! No, Grandpa is back there!" I yell. "He could still be alive! We could save him!"

"Alexa, we can't go back!" Lijuan yells. "They've found us, Him's henchmen! If you want to die before we even reach the final battle, go ahead. Everyone's lives are in your hands right now."

"I can die! It's fine! Aunt Bunny and you can save the world!" I exclaim, tears streaming down my cheeks as I struggle to escape Aunt Bunny's grip.

"And what if we both die, huh? Then the whole world is doomed! Alexa, stop being selfish; there are people out there as well with families they love and want to protect," Lijuan roars, her eyes changing into a dark shade of purple. "So suck it up! Right now, killing Him is top priority!"

Aunt Bunny and Lijuan begin to speed up, flying farther away from the scene. I try not to look back, but I want to. But deep in my inside, I know Lijuan is right. If I go back and fight, but die in the end, it's like I'm giving the world to Him on a silver platter.

Kill Him… That is top priority. If kill Him, the world is saved, and so is my family and everyone else; if I die, the world isn't saved and the world is doomed to whatever Him has planned, simple as that. I have to get my head in the game.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Back from Florida~. Sorry if this chapter was not that good, my brain is still in Florida-Vacation-Mode.**

**Review! Feedback is always appreciated.**

**~MusicMagician07**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except my characters and plot.**

* * *

><p>How do the characters in books and movies save the world? How do they go in battle without showing fear that they'll fail? The usual problems on their shoulders, the Earth will be taken over by something evil or the lives of all the people in the city they live in (or on Earth) are in their hands, how do they ignore them?<p>

Right now, I feel as if I can't do it. All these negative thoughts just keep flowing into my mind and I can't stop it. If I couldn't stop Him the first time, will I even succeed this time? I was even tricked by Him when the Elite Rowdyruffs and I were supposed to trick him. I was weak; I couldn't save my own Grandfather. I couldn't fly back and save him. What kind of superhero am I, if I'm even one?

"Alexa, please eat something," Aunt Bunny says as she hands me a handful of berries we found in a forest a few miles back. "You need energy to defeat Him. Come on, you haven't eaten much these past two days."

"I'm not hungry," I mumble, turning away from my aunt. Aunt Bunny sighs, popping a couple of berries into her mouth.

"Alexa, I know you're upset that you couldn't save the professor, but don't you think he'll-"

"Don't give me the 'he wouldn't want to see you like this' crap," I snap. Aunt Bunny stands up and begins to walk towards the exit of the cave.

"I'm going to get water," Aunt Bunny says, exiting the cave we're hiding in.

"You're overeating, you know that?" Lijuan states with her eyes closed and her head resting on the wall behind her.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. If you think Bunny and I can't see it, you're wrong. We know that you're having doubts on this final battle."

Am I that obvious or is she just really observant?

"I'm not. I can kick Him's ass in my sleep."

"Then how come you couldn't kick his ass two years ago?" I stay quiet. "Alexa, just stop being a little bitch and suck it up."

Angry, I stand up, dash towards Lijuan using my super speed and grab her by the collar of her dress.

"Okay, you're right, I'm having some doubts, but you have no idea how hard it is for me to ignore these doubts," I growl. "It's so damn hard for me to have the pressure of saving this damn world! It's so hard for me to try and save anything because I'm afraid I'll mess up and Him will rule the world!"

Half expectedly, Lijuan punches me roughly towards the wall across from this one.

"Well then, get yourself together!" Lijuan exclaims. "If you don't want to fail and let Him rule the world, fight those doubts! You need to triumph over your doubts and shit before you can win against Him!"

"If you seem so knowledgeable about this shit, why don't you tell me how to fight my doubts?" I ask loudly, standing up.

"Isn't it obvious? You have to fight yourself!"

"Fight myself? Are you kidding me? How do I fight myself?"

"Figure it out yourself! You need to learn how to do things yourself without anyone's help," Lijuan barks. "Haven't you noticed it before, how you're always with your cousins and how you stayed with the Elite Rowdyruff Boys for two years? Alexa, you were afraid to be alone! You were afraid of making mistakes. You needed those people to cover for you."

"I stayed with my cousins all the time because we're family! I'm an only child, what do you expect me to do when I was told my cousins were moving to Townsville? I was happy I had company after six years of being alone!" I exclaim. "And I stayed with the Elite Rowdyruff Boys because they helped us find Him the first time. They were allies!"

Lijuan sighs in frustration and storms out the cave. I think she gave up talking to me… Whatever, I don't need her telling me what to do.

In seconds, I begin to feel lonely. Trying to ignore this feeling, I decide to take a walk around the cave.

Activating my night vision, I walk deeper into the cave. As I walk deeper and deeper into the cave, I begin to notice that the walls and ground are getting damper, I wonder why.

In about a minute, the sound of water reaches my ears. In seconds, I see an underground spring in front of me. The underground spring is not that large; just three feet above the clear pool of the spring is a mini waterfall that feeds the pool.

Hm, I'm kind of thirsty. Drinking a bit of this water won't hurt, right?

I dip my hands into the cool water. I let my hands stay in the water for a while before I bring my hands to my lips and drink the water. Huh, this water, it has a strange taste. Then again, this is an underground spring.

As I sit cross legged on the ground, I study my reflection on the surface of the water. There are a few ripples from the waterfall that distort my image, but I don't mind. The sound of water is really calming. Closing my eyes, I listen to the sound of the water falling into the pool.

"You're pretty lazy, you know? Him's out there causing some kind of mess and you're here, moping because you're afraid," a voice says. My eyes snap open, and there in front of me is… Me.

I'm standing in front of myself. Every single characteristic on this other me is the same; the hair, the eyes, the clothes, everything. This other me is standing right in front of me, on the water. She's looking down at me, like I'm some kind of bug.

"Who are you? No, _what_ are you?" I ask cautiously, standing up slowly.

"I'm you," she says, looking directly into my eye.

"No, you must be some kind of monster."

"Am I? When you were two years old, you suck out of your room at night and played around in the forest near Townsville to play with the wolves and bears. When you were six and first met your cousins, you thought they were annoying, but you were happy you finally had someone to play with that won't think you're weird. When you were in middle school, you had a small crush on Rafe, but you dismissed the feeling. Now tell me, am I not you?"

How… How does this thing know these things? I never told anyone about those things! How?!

"I told you already, I'm you," other me answers as she takes a step towards me. Without even realising, I take a step back. "And before you ask me verbally how I knew what you're thinking, I'm you."

"You can't be me! I'm, well, me!" I exclaim, panic rising within me.

"You're scared, aren't you Alexa?" other me asks. "Like how you're scared to fight Him."

"Shut up!"

"You're too scared to fight Him because you feel that you'll end up alone. You know Lijuan is right about everything she said, but you're just too stubborn to listen," other me says. "Do you remember our six lonely years together? Mom and dad were always out fighting monsters in Townsville and the suburbs around Townsville. You remember how lonely we felt? Especially when we started kindergarten and your powers were getting stronger and stronger, everyone thought you were a freak. We were extremely lonely."

"Shut up! That isn't true! I wasn't lonely!"

"Oh really? So when Anastasia and Annabella came to Townsville, you weren't happy that they came even though you thought they were annoying and bossy and a know-it-all?"

"I was happy! They're my family! How can I not be happy?"

"How about the Elite Rowdyruff Boys? They aren't your family, yet, you stuck with them for two years. They were our enemies, remember?"

"They tried to help us find our-"

"Stop making excuses, Alexa. Admit it, you're too afraid that you'll fail. You're a coward," other me says.

"Shut up, please!"

"Everyone will leave you one day. Look who's left you so far; your parents, your aunts and uncles, your cousins, the Elite Rowdyruffs, your grandfather. Soon enough, you'll be all by yourself."

I've had it! This other me, I won't let her scare me anymore. Plus, she's annoying and a piss off. I mean, I know I'm annoying and a piss off, but not to this extent (I hope). Anyway, I know what to do now.

"Would you shut the hell up!" I yell, punching my other self. Other me blocks the punch perfectly, as if she knew what I was going to do. "If you want to fight, I'll give you a fight. You are me, and I know myself better than anyone. You… You are the doubt inside me, the dark side of me."

"So nice that you've finally figured it out," other me says. "Now that you know my identity, shall we start the fight?"

I crack my knuckles and tighten my fighting gloves. "With pleasure."

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**~MusicMagicain07**


End file.
